02 Listopada 2008
TVP 1 05:10 Zaopiekuj się mną - odc. 42, Igranie z ogniem (Watch Over Me ep. 42, Playing with Fire); serial kraj prod.Argentyna (2006) 05:50 Czasy, w których przyszło nam żyć - odc. 6 (Way we live now, The, ep. 6); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001) 06:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach 08:00 Domisie - Na ratunek; program dla dzieci 08:30 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Zabawa u Pluta, odc. 12 (Mickeys Treat); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 08:55 Teleranek - magazyn 09:25 Wszystkie psy idą do Nieba (All Dogs go to Heaven) 80'; film animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (1989) 10:50 Młoda godzina - Hannah Montana - Hannah Montana jest nudna?, odc. 8 (I can't make you love Hannah if you don't want); serial kraj prod.USA (2006) 11:20 Tydzień 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Świry - odc. 4 (Psych, ep. 4, Woman Seeking Dead Husband - Smokers Okay, No Pets); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (2006) 13:55 Winnetou - Skarb w Srebrnym Jeziorze (Schatz im Silbersee, Der) 101'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.JUGOSŁAWIA, Francja, Niemcy (1962) 15:45 BBC w Jedynce - Życie gadów i płazów odc. 4 Przebiegłe węże (Życie gadów i płazów odc. 4 Przebiegłe węże) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Mój pierwszy ślub (My First Wedding) 92'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Kubusiowe opowieści - Rzeka bez nazwy, odc. 20 (Book of Pooh); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Seks, kasa i kłopoty - odc. 8 (Dirty Sexy Money, ep. 8) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007) 21:05 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:05 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:05 Uczta kinomana - Smażone zielone pomidory (Fried Green Tomatoes) - txt.str.777 124'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1991) 01:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Porozmawiaj z nią (Hable con ella) 108'; dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002) 03:05 Wokół wielkiej sceny 03:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Radio Romans - odc. 9/32 - Debiut; serial 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 983 In spe; telenowela TVP 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 984 Kolacja dla głupca; telenowela TVP 07:00 Cmentarze świata - Praga (Dead art. Prague) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 612; serial TVP 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 162 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 163 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:25 Cmentarze świata - Nowy Orlean (Dead art. New Orlean) 27'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 10:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Południowy Tyrol - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 10:35 Rodzinne oglądanie - Lekarze z Mount Everest (Everest ER) - txt str.777 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 5 Środkowa Dalmacja - Słodka Cetina (19); magazyn kulinarny 12:15 Gwiazdy w południe - Vera Cruz (Vera Cruz) 89'; western kraj prod.USA (1954) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1567 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 985 Działania operacyjne; telenowela TVP 15:05 Szansa na Sukces - Wspomnienie 16:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 344 Jak ojciec z synem; serial TVP 17:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 30 (Ugly Betty s. 2 A Nice Day...); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:55 Sport Telegram 18:59 Pogoda 19:05 Tak to leciało! - (22); teleturniej 20:05 Czas honoru - odc. 9 W matni - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:00 Con Air - Lot skazańców (CON AIR) - txt.str.777 110'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1997) 22:50 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy 23:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka 23:40 EUROexpress; magazyn 23:50 Msza za ojczyznę (Mass For The Homeland) 37'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2006) 00:30 Panorama 00:50 W. A. Mozart - Requiem; koncert 01:45 Epicentrum (Scorcher) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2002) 03:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 06:48 Integracja 07:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 07:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 07:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 07:47 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 07:54 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 07:56 Tele Motor Sport 08:13 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 08:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 08:45 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki 09:00 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny 09:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 09:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 09:54 Serwis sportowy 10:01 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 10:44 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 10:46 Serwis sportowy 10:52 Serwis Kulturalny 11:00 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 11:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 11:51 Serwis sportowy 11:58 Serwis Kulturalny 12:03 Telewizja Objazdowa; cykl reportaży 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 12:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 12:48 Serwis sportowy 12:54 Pięć minut dla zdrowia; magazyn 13:00 Teleplotki 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 13:48 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 13:53 Serwis sportowy 14:01 Pierwszy milion; magazyn 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend 14:41 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend 14:45 Stadion INFO 15:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 15:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 16:00 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 16:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:50 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 16:52 Kościół i świat - ekspress religijny 17:16 Magazyn Świat 17:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 17:35 Magazyn Świat 17:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz. 18:12 Raport na gorąco 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 18:16 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe 18:31 Transmisja sportowa 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 20:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 20:51 Młodzież kontra 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend 21:41 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 21:57 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe 22:05 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:06 Top kryminał 22:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 22:47 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 22:50 Cieplarnia (Hot House); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Izrael (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:47 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny 00:15 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 01:16 Pierwszy milion; magazyn 01:42 Antysalon Ziemkiewicza; magazyn 02:09 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend 02:27 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:15 Szalony Jack, pirat - odc. 4, serial animowany, USA 1998 6:45 Power Rangers - odc. 27, serial sf, USA 1999 7:15 Power Rangers - odc. 28, serial sf, USA 1999 7:45 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - film animowany, USA 2004 9:35 Rodzina zastępcza plus - Czary miłości - odc. 297, Polska 2008 10:30 Superdzieciaki. Geniusze w pieluchach 2 - komedia, Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, USA 2004 12:20 Zaklęta w sokoła - film fantasy, USA 1985 14:55 Kuloodporny - film sensacyjny, USA 2003 17:00 Wydarzenia 17:30 Sport 17:35 Prognoza pogody 17:45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 18:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii 20:00 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Brazylii - studio 20:30 Skazany na śmierć - odc. 53, USA 2007 21:30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 120, USA 2006 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie serialu) 22:35 Kości - odc. 33, USA 2006-2007 23:35 Wallander: Kontener - film kryminalny, Szwecja 2006 1:30 Magazyn sportowy 3:30 Tajemnice losu - odc. 28, Polska 2008 4:30 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 5:00 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 5:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 8:00 Proste życie - odc. 52/57, reality show, USA 2003 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 10:55 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:45 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 21, Polska 2008 12:45 Agent Cody Banks - komedia sensacyjna, USA, Kanada 2003 14:50 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 16:30 Co za tydzień - magazyn informacyjny 17:00 Superniania - reality show, Polska 2008 18:00 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 2008 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 21:50 Teraz albo nigdy! - odc. 22, Polska 2008 22:55 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 23:25 Tischner - życie w opowieściach - odc. 1/2, film dokumentalny, Polska 2008 0:25 Szalony Jackson - film sensacyjny, USA 1988 2:20 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:40 Telesklep - magazyn 3:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:35 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:55 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski - sport 6:25 Niekończąca się opowieść - odc. 1/4, Kanada 2001 8:20 Nieposkromiona Australia - odc. 16, serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 8:55 Niekończąca się opowieść - odc. 2/4, Kanada 2001 11:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 12:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 13:00 Wielkie Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 13:55 Być jak ona - Reese Witherspoon - odc. 5, USA 2007 14:25 Być jak ona - Jessica Alba - odc. 6, USA 2007 14:55 Niekończąca się opowieść - odc. 2/4, Kanada 2001 17:00 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 18:00 Istne Szaleństwo - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 19:00 Galileo - odc. 64, program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Włatcy móch - Zielona Haluna - odc. 60, Polska 2008 20:30 Moja macocha jest kosmitką - komedia, USA 1988 22:45 Jazda Figurowa - program rozrywkowy 23:45 Pakt z diabłem - horror, Kanada 2001 1:40 Skrzydła - odc. 1, serial komediowy, USA 1992-1993 2:10 Być jak ona - Jennifer Lopez - odc. 7, USA 2007 2:40 Wydarzenia, sport, pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 3:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 3:40 VIP - program kulturalny 4:05 Gram.Tv - program rozrywkowy 4:30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 4:55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:05 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Klan - odc. 1532; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Klan - odc. 1533; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Klan - odc. 1534; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Klan - odc. 1535; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Klan - odc. 1536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 M jak miłość - odc. 593; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Ziarno; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Miki Mol i Straszne Płaszczydło - odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - .; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 964* - Co dzieje się z Tomkiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Bzik kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem ; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Anioł Pański ; STEREO 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z katedry pw. św. Floriana w Warszawie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Dom - odc. 8 Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Skarby nieodkryte - (44); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Zaproszenie - Jak za Zawiszy Czarnego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Rozmowy na temat... - Polskie cmentarze na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Londyńczycy - odc. 2/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 594; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Glina - odc. 17; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 20:55 Indeks '68 - koncert galowy 44. Studenckiego Festiwalu Piosenki cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Czas dla kibica - Koszykówka mężczyzn - PLK: PGE Turów Zgorzelec - Atlas Ostrów Wlkp; STEREO 23:40 Smak tradycji - Wszystkich świętych; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 M jak miłość - odc. 594; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Glina - odc. 17; serial kryminalny TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:50 Zaproszenie - Jak za Zawiszy Czarnego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Złotopolscy - odc. 964* - Co dzieje się z Tomkiem; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom - odc. 8 Jak się łowi dzikie ptaki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Serce zostawił Wilnu; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:45 Rozmowy na temat... - Polskie cmentarze na świecie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku